Unfortunate Souls
by abonnett13
Summary: Set after Tallahassee, Emma gets down the bean stock but what she doesn't know is that Hook is coming after her, while the four princess' sleep Hook takes Emma to give to Cora. Falling into another realm, they are both now trapped not knowing where they are, and they both relive their pasts they find out there is more than meets the eye. Captain Swan :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Swan, Swan" Hook screamed and screamed for her, she ran as fast as she could she couldn't trust him, she can't help him, she did better on her own or so she thought. She left him chained in the giants treasure room; she felt a little guilty but she needed to get home to Henry, she didn't need him distracting her or worse betraying her. As soon as she reached the bottom she rushed the rest of them towards the forest.  
"Emma maybe we should take a little break" Snow spoke up behind her; she knew something was wrong with her daughter as soon as Emma came down from the beanstalk. Emma gave an exasperated groan she was tired though.  
"Okay we will make camp here tonight" Emma turned to lean on the tree; she was drained of energy, that's what climbing a beanstalk will do, she thought they had put enough distance between them and Hook it should be safe.  
"Emma, are you okay?" Snow was by her side; Emma noticed that she was crouched down forehead in her knees. She looked up to Snow, her mother, and gave a small smile.  
"Yea I'm good just tired you know" Emma didn't want to talk to her, not yet it was still weird that Snow White was her mother.  
"You know if you ever need to talk I'm here for you" Snow gave her hand a squeeze and left to help Mulan with the fire.  
Emma couldn't help but think about Hook, the ten hours had passed it would only be a matter of time before he started to follow. Emma tried to relax they had walked far; they should be safe for now. Now all they needed was the ashes from Cora, then they could go home to their family back to the world she actually knew.  
"I will take first watch" Mulan finally said shaking Emma from her thoughts.  
Emma tried to sleep but blue eyes and the smell of the sea clouded her mind, she kept telling herself she wasn't guilty that he would've done the same to her. Her nightmares became more intense as the night passed on, images of Graham dying in her arms screaming his name trying to save him. She felt herself being shaken awake, tears streaming down her face she looked up to find a worried Snow starring at her. Emma didn't want Snow to see her so broken so weak, but at this point Emma just wanted some comfort. Snow just pulled her close and let Emma's head rest on her chest trying to calm her.  
"You're safe Emma, you're okay I got you" Snow was trying to comfort her daughter the best she knew how, Emma was still shaking.  
"Graham, he was he was" Emma let out another sniffle not being able to finish her sentence, she just leaned in closer to her mother, and it was the first time she truly felt loved and cared for.  
"I know sweetie, I know but nothing can hurt him anymore" Snow knew that Regina must have killed him before the curse broke, and she knew Emma witnessed the whole thing. She tried comforting Emma when they were nothing more than friends, but even then Emma didn't want to be comforted.  
"I could have saved him, but I didn't believe him, it's my fault his dead." Emma slowed her crying, if she just believed him and the curse he would be alive.  
"Emma you are not to blame, you couldn't have known" she was still trying to comforting her daughter cradling her head, kissing her temple softly like she did when she was taken away. Emma let the last of her tears be wiped away by Snow, they both stood up and Emma hugged her. Telling her it was her turn to take watch; Snow just nodded and let her daughter be alone for a while. In the morning she would try and talk to her again, try to bring back their friendship they had before the curse was broken.  
**Meanwhile at the beanstalk:**  
Hook was finally free, finally able to climb down the beanstalk and go after the one person who tried to keep him from his revenge, bloody Swan. Once he finally jumped down the last of it he felt he wasn't alone,  
"Captain seems you went on quite the adventure" Of course Cora would be here  
"The compass if you please" she held out her hand.  
"Yes well that, matters grew complicated it alluded me for the moment, details are a bit of a bore" Hook grinned  
"Really, stealing my protection spell and climbing the beanstalk without me may seem like a bore to you, but to me it's a betrayal" Cora looked at him  
"I was going to bring it to you, our agreement remains we are going to Storybrooke together I will get it back" He knew she wasn't buying it  
"I don't have time for your games; I have crossed over to many worlds to be brought short of success" Cora than smiled  
"Who was it that bested you?" Cora knew it had to be the savior  
"Swan girl, Emma rest assure it won't happen again" Hook looked down, bloody Swan that was the second time she bested me  
"No it won't you chose her and the consequences of that decision"  
"Ohhhh are you going to kill me now, go ahead try"  
"So brave, no I'm not going to kill you I have something more satisfying in mind; I am going to leave you here with your thrust of revenge unquenched, while I complete our journey without you"  
"There's no need to be rash, we can discuss this" Hook said coming closer to her  
"Your pretty face buys you a lot but not my time, it's too valuable" Cora looked bored at his efforts  
"I can do this I can get it back, you need me" He needed this witch to get his revenge he wasn't giving up so easily  
"No I don't, you've had your chance it's now my turn to do this the right way" Cora laughed, Hook lunged at her but with a puff of purple smoke she was gone. He would have his revenge, and it is going to start with Swan she was going to pay for betraying him. He needed to track her down; he saw the footprints time to catch a swan.  
He tracked them all day and night finally he heard something in the distance; he crept closer and saw Snow guarding the fire. Finally he found them, now he needed to wait for the opportune moment to take his Swan. He settled himself between some bushes and a large oak tree and waited; falling asleep he was woke by a scream, looking around he saw Emma stir and Snow rush to her side. What the bloody hell was going on, he tried to hear what they were saying but only got a name, Graham. Who was this Graham person and why was Emma screaming his name, Hook shook his head he shouldn't even care he just needed to bring Emma to Cora and get his revenge. He saw Snow comfort Emma, she looked uncomfortable at first than finally leaned into her, why was the Queen so intent on comforting Emma but then again she is known for her kindness. Hook didn't question it further he saw them stand and Emma is now on guard, this was his chance to take her while the others slept.

Emma hasn't had a nightmare about Graham in a while; she didn't know why she did now, but didn't want to think about him. Just another person she couldn't save in time, another person whose death was on her shoulders. She just stood by the fire trying to warm her hands, the Enchanted Forest was damn cold and with nothing but thin clothing it was even colder. She looked to the tree line, something was defiantly off but she couldn't put her finger on it she decided to go investigate, her mind screamed to back away. Turning back she felt her arm being grabbed, she was shoved against one of the trees hand clamping down on her mouth. She tried pulling away fighting against her attacker.

"Hello again Swan" Hook sneered into her ear he felt her body go still

"Why am I not surprised" Emma laughed of course he would grab her.

"Now be a good girl and give me the compass" he purred.

"And why would I do that Hook" Emma still holding his gaze.

"Because you left me on the beanstalk, you are the one who betrayed me" He snapped at her.

"You would've done the same" Emma looked at his face and it seemed to soften than harden again.

"No I wouldn't have" He stepped away from her.

"Now we can do this the easy way or hard way" Hook stepped closer to her again

"I don't have it" Emma lied

"I can read you like a book my dear, lying will only get you hurt" He put the hook up to her neck

"I don't have it Hook" she hissed at him

"I have all day sweetheart, whereas Cora might not be so tolerant" He took a step back from her and grabbed her arm. Emma clenched her fist and drove it right into his jaw, he almost fell over and Emma tried to run but not getting far he tackled her to the ground again.  
"Running from me again Swan, bad form I must say" He was now fully on top of her holding her down.  
"Get. Off. Me. Now" She hissed through clenched teeth.  
"Why would I do that I quite like having you on your back beneath me" He shifted a little while he was on top, but he didn't have time to make her squirm he needed to take her to Cora.  
"Hook let me go or so help me…" Hook interrupted her with a laugh  
"You will what Swan? You are defenseless right now, and as much as I love you wriggling beneath me we have someone to meet" Hook took out some rope and tied her hands together and forced her up with more force than intended.  
"Still Cora's little bitch huh figures" Emma was trying to make him snap than maybe she could run again.  
"Swan it would be wise if you kept your mouth shut" Hook snapped at her  
"Well I'm not the one that is a little dog running to its master" Emma knew she was getting to him and she couldn't help but enjoy it  
"You probably do anything she asks like a good little bitch begging for more" With that Hook stopped and rammed her against a tree hard, she winced but knew it was her time to strike.  
"Swan I am warning you shut your mouth or I will do it for you" He had his hook on her neck again cutting a line all the way down to her chest, not deep but enough to bleed  
"Just like the good little pet you are huh, always doing the dirty work" With that he shifted his body against hers and she brought up her knee hitting her target he doubled over and she ran, she didn't know where she was going but the sun was coming up and she could see better.  
Running as fast as she could she heard Hook yell her name, she picked up her feet not looking behind her hoping she was far enough ahead. After a minute or so she felt herself fall to the ground of course he was a fast runner; she kicked and squirmed out of his grasp. She got her feet under her again and got a couple steps before she was tackled again, only this time when she prepared herself for the ground she kept falling with Hook's arms around her. They fell what seemed like forever until they finally hit ground; landing on top of Hook she rolled off hitting her head on something, suddenly everything went black.

"When they come through follow them and bring them to me" The king said to his spies

"Yes, your majesty just the girl or the pirate too"

"Both of them I may have use of him but the girl is perfect, make sure she is unharmed" The king glared into his pool it was swirling with the colors from the portal, they were falling through. He would have a new Queen one more beautiful and more powerful.

**So I re-did this chapter hopefully there is no more mistakes and hopefully not so boring :) Review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hook's head hurt what the bloody hell happen; last thing he remembered was tackling Swan to the ground but then they kept falling down, he opened his eyes a bit he was on a beach. Hook finally stretched out his limbs; he tried to sit up noticing there was something holding his arm down. Looking down he saw Emma on top of his arm passed out bleeding from her head, he wiggled his arm free and she didn't even stir which made him worry a little bit. Sitting up he noticed the ocean in front of him which soothed him, yet disturbed him they were in the forest how did them end up here. Looking over he needed to wake up Emma, she was going to probably kill him untying her hands, she still didn't move.

"Swan wake up" Hook shook her a little bit, yet she still didn't stir awake. He shook her a little harder to see if that would do it, but nothing happen he examined her head wound it didn't look too bad.

"Bloody hell Swan wake up" He yelled at her, yet she didn't move an inch looking down at her he moved her jacket to see the cut he made on her neck and chest, guilt overwhelmed him. He picked her up and moved from the beach into the tree line, setting her down he decided to start a fire and clean her wounds. He could help but think he should just leave her like she did him with the giant, but at least she knew the giant wouldn't kill him. He thoughts kept debating about whether to leave her or not, but he couldn't leave her like this he didn't understand why, but there was still something about leaving her and her probably dying. He cleaned her wounds and placed his jacket over her to keep her warm, sitting by the fire he tried to figure out where they were.

Emma felt lightheaded, groggy, and the last thing she remembered was landing on Hook than hitting her head. She shifted a bit and noticed something was covering her, it smelled of spice, sea, and rum. She opened her eyes slowly and noticed it was dark out, she looked at the fire and noticed a figure coming into view she knew it was Hook, she groaned of course she would still be stuck with him. She sat up slowly barely keeping her eyes open, everything seemed to spin so she closed her eyes and took a few deep breathes, she than felt a hand on her chin her eyes snapping open she was looking straight into Hook's pale blue eyes.

"I thought I told you not to touch me" Emma smacked his hand away still feeling dizzy

"Is that anyway to thank the person who saved your life" Hook grinned at her

"I was fine until you decided to attack me than tackle me to the ground" Emma snapped

"Well you left me up on that beanstalk love"

"You still being a baby about that"

"Yes, you betrayed me Swan so it was only fair I returned your gesture"

"Oh please you were fine and you got released after ten hours; what do you think Cora would've done with me it would've been my death, or are you that naïve" Emma looked at him.

"She needed you, you wouldn't have died Swan" Even as he said the words he knew it wasn't true.

"Yea sure you think what you want" Emma muttered not looking at him

"So where are we?" Emma looked around and nothing seemed familiar

"Not sure yet, but I do believe we feel through a portal of some sorts" Hook just poked the fire not wanting to look at her.

"Great stuck in yet another land with a damn pirate" Emma said softly, mostly to herself

"Oi I'm right here you know" Hook looked to her, and she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Thank you" She finally said noticing she was still wearing his jacket

"What was that darling" Hook grinned at her

"You heard me I said thank you" Emma didn't want it to go to his head, shrugging off his jacket and handing it back to him, he just kept grinning at her.

"Oh course my lady" He mocked a bow and Emma just rolled her eyes

"So what now" Emma came and sat by him next to the fire

"We need to find out where we are" Hook turned his attention back to the fire.

"What are we waiting for shouldn't we get moving" Emma suddenly stood up even though it was night she didn't want to waste anymore time.

"What makes you think I can trust you not to run again and leave me behind" Hook looked at her

"Will you let that go already, and like you said we do make quite the team" Emma smirked at him, she didn't know this land and she needed him because even though she didn't like it he was great at surviving and probably knew something about this land.

"I knew you would warm up to me" He grinned, Emma knew he wasn't convinced

"Look we don't trust each other that is quite clear, but we do have to work together to get out of here" Emma stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Tough lass, alright we will get out of here together" Hook held out his hand to make the deal final

"Deal" Emma grabbed it and shook it hard enough to get a grin from him.

"So do you want to get going" Emma looked at him as he sat back down

"Its night darling, won't be able to tell where we are if we can't see anything, go ahead and get some rest" Hook looked back to the fire, Emma hesitated before finally going and lying down on the other side. She didn't find sleep right away; her head kept buzzing trying to figure out where they are, another land she knew nothing about. She finally stopped stirring her mind drifted back to her nightmares, her childhood, Graham, and everything else that haunted her life.

Hook saw Emma stir for a while before going still, he didn't want to sleep right away something about this place was off. He felt like they were being watched, but looking around he saw nothing so he continued to stare into the fire, thinking back to Milah, his brother, and his childhood. Things he hasn't thought about in years where suddenly haunting him all over again. Hours have passed since Emma had fallen asleep; he was starting to feel his eyes drop when he heard a whimper. He looked up to see Emma stirring again, and whimpering she was having a nightmare he got up to shake her awake when she said that name again, Graham. He saw the tears run down her face and her hands clenched, he didn't want to see her like this so he decided to wake her shaking her gently, and she shot up and looked at him wide eyed trying to back away like he was going to hurt her.

"Swan its okay, it's just me" He held up his hands as if to surrender, he saw her eyes shift and her body relax

"Sorry" was all he heard her say

"Umm why don't you get some sleep I'll take watch now" Emma than walked past him wiping her eyes dry sitting down on the log next to the fire. Hook just looked at her he didn't want to push anything, so he just laid down and turned his back to her giving her some privacy. That's when he drifted into his own nightmares, a nightmare that included Milah and the day she died.

Emma watched Hook stir in his sleep the same way she did, she knew he was having a nightmare she looked to the tree line and felt like she was being watched but didn't see or hear anything. She got up to walk around a little bit, than finally found herself by the fire once more her thoughts going crazy, all those painful memories clouding her mind. She tried to focus on something else anything else, she poked the fire a little bit and her thoughts went to her family and how much she missed them. Hours went by and the sun was finally coming up, she was relieved they would be able to move and see where they were. Her fingers went to her necklaces and she winced looking down and seeing the red mark on her skin, she remembered Hook cutting her, damn him. She just groaned and shook her head, she heard Hook whisper something that she couldn't make out she figured it was a good time to wake him up and get moving.

"Hook wake up" She shook him slightly, he lashed out cutting her leg and she stumbled back annoyed. She saw him shake his head as if trying to clear it, than his eyes went wide to the cut on Emma's leg he looked down to see the blood on his hook.

"Swan I'm sorry I don't know…" she cut him off

"Its fine Hook I've had worse, I'll just start waking you up from a safe distance" she shrugged her shoulders at him and went to grab his bag and toss it to him. He still had regret in his eyes as he looked at her leg; she pulled out the same scarf that he wrapped her hand in and started to wrap her leg, he gave her a confused look.

"What?" she didn't know why he looked so amused?

"You kept the scarf?" He asked with a grin on his face

"Well good thing I did since you can't keep your hook off me" She grinned at him, she even surprised herself she was actually flirting with the damn pirate. He even looked surprised, she just laughed at the sight of Hook shocked this was a first.

"Well let's get going shall we" Emma started to walk off, she finally heard Hook right behind her. They walked quietly for a couple of hours with the feeling they were still being watched, Emma noticed that Hook had the same feeling they kept looking into the trees and bushes.

"So do you recognize anything?" Emma looked to Hook who seemed lost in thought.

"Hook?" He finally looked at her shaking his head

"No I don't recognize anything" Hook said still looking around him.

"Love do you get the feeling we are being watched" He looked to Emma and he could see she did.

"Ever since my watch last night, but I haven't heard or seen anything" Emma glanced around one more time that feeling was intensifying the more they walked.

"Same here, and I think they are getting closer" Hook's eyes than snapped to the right of him

"Did you hear that" he asked her, she just shook her head at him and kept walking.

Walking all day they came into a clearing with a stream, they decided it would be good to rest here tonight still not finding any roads or any signs of life. Emma moved to the stream and took her jacket off, the water looked clean enough to clean her wounds so they wouldn't become infected.

"Need a hand love" Hook asked behind her

"I think I got this handled" She looked back to see him grinning, he went into his bag and pulled out a handkerchief offering it to her.

"Thanks" She took it and dipped it into the water running it over her cut, it was difficult since she could see the whole thing, and she heard Hook come up beside her.

"Here allow me" he took the cloth from her hands and she started to protest

"It's my fault your cut lass, at least let me help clean them" He gave her a sad smile; he started to clean the cut on her neck, she winced at a tender spot that was deeper than the rest of it. Hook wouldn't look her in the eyes as he cleaned it; he did this to her he had never harmed a women in his life, he thought he was just scratching her to keep her still but apparently he had done more damage.

"Thank you" She said, looking into his eyes she saw regret and hurt.

"For what cutting you?" his voice dripping with sarcasm

"For helping me clean it jackass" She snapped at him, he looked down reached for her leg she hesitated at first

"Trust me" He said softly looking at her

"That's rich coming from you" She laughed

"It has to begin somewhere love I won't hurt you, intentionally" he looked down at her leg the cut was about halfway up her thigh and deep, he removed the scarf and looked at the damage he did.

"It would be easier if you removed your pants love" He winked at her trying to ease this moment.

"Ha-ha very funny Hook just get on with it" She said looking down at him she smiled maybe he isn't so bad to have around. He cleaned her leg she winced a couple of times, he cleaned the scarf and wrapped her leg up again, and he noticed he still needed to clean the dry blood on her head.

"You are a bloody mess Swan" He smiled at her than started to clean her head, something in her eyes changed though

"Stop" she pushed him back and was gasping for breath, while he cleaned her head she didn't see Hook she saw Graham, the night he died cleaning her up after her fight with Regina is was to familiar for her.

"Did I hurt you" Hook suddenly asked worried he harmed her again

"No, no it wasn't that just…never mind my head is fine though I will just wash my face off in the stream" Emma got up and leaned down toward the water splashing water on her face than looking up into the night.

Hook looked at her he knew something was wrong, but he knew it wasn't his place to pry it out of her. He got up and started a fire Emma hasn't moved from the stream so he decided to go collect some more wood. When he got back to the campsite he saw Emma with her knees to her chest looking lost, he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her.

**Meanwhile in the trees:**

"We should collect them tonight and bring them to the palace before the king runs out of patience"

"Yes, we shall once they are settled we will sprinkle the powder and knock them out"

"Why do we need the pirate, he is only interested in the girl"

"We have to bring them both; the king has many plans for them."

**Dum dum dum yes a cliffhanger, still hope you like the story **

**Review Please!**


End file.
